The rise of the Phoenix
by Somebody.smileyface
Summary: Nixie is not normal. So it is just her luck that she and Sirius share a burning hatred for each other. But when Nixie turns 16 a dark and dangerous past is revealed to her. Who will help her through it? Surely not him? (Story is better than the summary) :) (well, it will be once I get some chapters on )
1. Prologue

A shrill warning bell rang out all through the halls of Zeus' palace, alerting everyone of the intruders . Men with wings raced about, gathering weapons and preparing for battle . One winged man in particular was very worried, in his arms he carried a small bundle which seemed to glow with magic energy. He flew with purpose and determination towards the throne room . When he got there he flung the doors open and raced in, heading straight for the old man with the white beard, crown and very angry look on his face. The king was about to shout at the winged man when he interrupted him with a simple desperate plea " save my daughter, please. "

In any other case the king would have refused but he knew the importance of this child, his grandchild. He knew of the great power they held . And so, the old king agreed. He placed the little girl softly on the floor, wrapping her in a sheet of golden light and began to chant,

" This little girl born of angel and goddess,

Must be sent to earth to be safe from harm

From there she will find a family of goodness,

That will strive to make happy, all from her charm.

Before she is 16 she will become a witch,

And train at the school of hogwarts,

She will not remember any of this,

No, not a single thing, naught.

However as she turns 16 she will start to change,

She will grow new powers and hair will swap tone,

People will either love her, or think she is strange,

But maybe then she might want to come home."

As the king finished his speech there was a flash and the little girl disappeared ...

2 months earlier...

Sean sat outside on his marble balcony, a soft breeze blowing around him with his daughter sleeping peacefully in his arms. her shiny, soft, waist length light blonde, blue streaked hair was swept over her shoulder, a few flyways dancing in the wind. Her skin, a soft , bronze colour glowed, even in the dim light and as he looked at her face he could not believe how lucky he was to have her, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, more perfect than something you would see at a beauty pageant, more beautiful than his wife, and that was saying something. His wife , Amara the goddess of beauty, was said to be the most beautiful woman in all 7 universes. he himself was an angel, a warrior in fact, born to protect the gods with his life. That was where he and his wife met.

His planet, perseophagus, the home of all gods and angels, was under great threat from someone called gemorsii, a demi-god who turned evil from having too much power. Gemorsii decided he wanted Perseophagus all to himself but the gods stood in his way so he vowed to kill them off one by one and so, he became the devil.

The gods employed an elite team of highly skilled angels to protect them and their planet, however , love between an angel and a god was forbidden as the gods were afraid that if they conceived a child it would be the most powerful being in all seven universes put together.

Naturally Gemorsii found out about this little fact and decided he needed a sidekick, someone to fight his battles and do his bidding , so he came up with a sinister plot.

He slipped a love potion into Amara's drink causing her to fall deeply in love with the chief of angels, Sean. Weeks later Amara conceived a baby girl. Nine months later out popped a gorgeous baby with light brown hair and glistening black eyes. Amara and Sean were overjoyed, the most happy they had been in years. Their little girl was perfect, beautiful, glowing and powerful, even now.

However you couldn't have a baby this perfect without any difficulties or problems. Now, this doesn't mean she had any deformities or illnesses . This was something completely different .

As Sean came out of the toilet he heard a bloodcurdling screech that came from amaras room. Sean raced through the door to find a shocking scene play out before his very eyes. The child was hovering a metre over the bed while it's skin glowed bright red and became a temperature to rival the suns, it's hair turned light blonde and Gaines blue streaks and it's eyes shone a violet colour ,as bright as the stars thAt light the night sky. She looked at Sean and gave a heartbreaking whimper before bursting into flame and almost immediately turning to ash.

Amara leapt off her bed raced to the pile of smouldering ashes and cried great heaving sobs. She was distraught , the walls started to vibrate as her crying got louder. Sean stood there and watched as a single shining tear rolled down his cheek. Then Amara's father, king of the gods came out of the shadows. He looked angry, you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears , and his eyes. His eyes had a dangerous red glint that seemed to send out dangerous, radioactive beams that destroyed everything in their wake. " SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE ! " he roared, the volume of it making the room shake. " MY DAUGHTER WILL BE FOREVER LOCKED AWAY, MOST LIKELY SOBBING IN GRIEF FOR THE REST OF HER IMMORTAL LIFE! I DONT THINK YOU QUITE UNDERSTAND THE SEVERITY OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, YOU ARE HEREBY RELEASED OF YOUR DUTIES TO SERVE TQHE GODS AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE MY PRECIOUS AMARA EVER AGAIN!" And with that he yanked Amara from the floor and dragged her out.

Sean collapsed and crawled over to the pile of ashes where his beautiful baby girl once lay. ' how could this have happened ?' He wondered . In his grief a single silver tear slipped out of the angels eye, landing on the still smoking ashes. As it landed something strange happened, a bright purple light came out from the damp ash filling the whole room in a purple glow. The whole room seemed to shimmer and sparkle with some kind of magical energy .

Sean was confused , what on perseophagus was happening? That's when the pile of ash started to meld together and grow in size. It kept morphing until in its place lay his baby girl, now even more beautiful with light blonde and blue hair and shocking violet eyes. He started to cry in happiness that his baby was still alive and realised that this little girl was going to be very powerful .

He decided to name her Phoenix.


	2. Becoming an Evans

**ok so... First proper chapter. Now, I'm really sorry if you're somebody who likes updates once a week, I didn't expect the art coursework to be so long, but I will try and update as soon as I can. So please enjoy! Ps. Reveiws are great!**

Anthony Evans' POV

I came downstairs after tucking In a 3 year old Petunia with difficulty, she wanted to stay downstairs with her newborn baby sister, Lily. You could tell Petty loved Lily deeply, every time a stranger came close to her she would narrow her eyes suspiciously and sit or stand up just the teensiest bit straighter, wanting to protect her from harm...

Lily lay asleep in her cot sleeping lightly, occasionally shifting into a more comfortable position. But then the oddest thing happened. Her hair suddenly rose up into the air, like someone had turned the gravity off. Me and my wife gasped in shock and stared at her. The chimney suddenly burst into flame and a wizened old man appeared, covered in soot and dust.

The first thing me and Rose noticed about this man was his strange twinkling bright blue eyes, hidden beneath glasses that were perched on his crooked nose, and his mid thigh length grey streaked beard.

However, the most concerning thing about him were his clothes, they were the oddest things we had ever seen.

"Good evening, mr Evans, mrs Evans." He said, smiling and nodding at each of them. "I have good reason to believe your daughter is very... special" ...

_6 years later_

I was just about to carry a sleepy Lily upstairs when there was a bright flash then a knock at the door. I opened it curiously, who would be knocking at this time of night? There was no one there. I went to shut the door when Lily, pointing at the floor, said-

"Who at, addy?"

I looked down and saw a little girl with long blonde wavy hair on the doorstep. She looked to be about the same age as lily, 6 years old, and seemed to radiate something powerful, he couldn't quite put his finger on it though. It was like the magical power Lily seemed to radiate, just different... and much stronger.

She lay asleep on the porch, wrapped in warm clothing- pristine white knitted hat, scarf and mittens, dark blue jeans, a light blue wooly jumper, a white coat and white ankle boots with light blue socks scrunched over the top, it was November after all, and it was positively freezing.

Her hair was blonde, a blonde that looked like it had gold and silver woven into it, and had 6 streaks of light blue running through it that seemed to glow in the blackness of the night, and it didn't seem to be dyed. Curious, I opened one of her eyes and was shocked to find it a vivid sapphire blue colour. I let her eye close and turned to Lily.

"Lily, sweetie, could you go and get your mummy?" I asked and I put Lily down, she ran back into the house, and I picked the other girl up carefully and carried her inside, kicking the door closed behind him. He placed her on a comfy sofa next to the fire and that's when Rose walked in, followed by a curious Lily.

"Who's that, Anthony dear?" She asked

"I'm not sure, there was a knock at the door and she was just lying there on the porch asleep"

"What, no clue as to who she is? No note? Anything?"

"No, I couldn't see one"

"Ok, well take Lil up to bed and find some spare blankets and pillows, I'll find her some pyjamas and then well have another look in the morning." She said tiredly and went to find some spare pyjamas.

I looked at the sleeping little girl and sighed. How could anyone let a little thing like her go? Behind me I heard Lily yawn tiredly. I turned around and went to do what my wife asked me to... Where did she come from?

The next morning I awoke to Petunia shrieking from downstairs. I raced down to the front room to find her pointing and screaming at the little girl while Lily covered her ears and rocked back and forth.

The little girl stared at Petunia in terror, clutching her borrowed blanket so hard her knuckled turned white.

"PETUNIA!" He bellowed "BE QUIET!" And with that the 9 year old shut her mouth obediently. Lily immediately stopped her rocking and crawled into her fathers arms. "Now, sweetie," he directed towards the trembling girl on the sofa "are you ok?"

"Y-y-yeah" she stuttered "where am I?" She asked, confused.

"You're in a house in surrey, sweetie, what's your name?"

"Phoenix. Where on Perseophagus is Surrey? Everything looks weird, not like where I live. Nothing's gold here." If I was confused before, my brain had turned into mush now. What does Perseophagus mean?

"Well, Phoenix, do you have any idea how you got here?"

"Well, not really, but I remember being chased by baddies!"

"Baddies?"

"Yeah, you know, Gemorsii's men" ok, just ignore that...

"Right, and how old are you ? When's your birthday?"

"I'm 6, my birthday is the 14th February, in earth dates anyway." I was both amused and confused. What?

"Right, well then, Lil, Tuney, can you show Nix to the spare room? She's going to be staying with us for a while"

"Ok!" They said cheerily. Petunia had calmed Down now and was ready to accept her as much as she did Lily. She had been learning what abandonment was at school and seemed to realise that this girl had no parents, and so she took the girls hand and lead her upstairs followed by a bouncing Lily.

"Anthony? Do you think we should contact Dumbledore?" Asked Rose.

"Yes. We need to get to the bottom of this. Did you find anything?"

"I found a letter in her coat pocket, but when I tried to open it it wouldn't let me."

"Right we need to find an owl and send a message then. You write the letter, I'll find the owl." And so we were off.

Later in the afternoon Albus Dumbledore sat in our lounge, sipping tea and and nibbling at biscuits. Rose and me just stared at him as he did. It took him a long time, but he finally finished, stating his teacup down on the coffee table.

"So," he said "it's lovely to see the both of you again... How are you? How's Lily? I'm trusting you are taking note on her magical powers, yes? What was it you needed me for?"

"Yes we are, and we are absolutely fine. But we called you here for something else. Last night we found a girl on our doorstep, she has purple eyes and blue and blonde hair. When we asked her about how she got here she started rambling about Gemorsii and Perseophagus. Do you have any idea what that means?" I said, Rose nodded her agreement.

"Perseophagus you say? I have heard legends about a planet called Perseophagus. They say that Perseophagus is the furthest planet away from ours and that it is inhabited by gods and angels. If planets followed our system, Perseophagus would be the king planet and earth would be a peasant.

Greek legends say that the gods resided in mount Olympus but that was only when they came to earth. Their true home is on Perseophagus.

Perseophagus is ruled by Zeus, the god of lightning, and his wife, Hera. He has many many children but only lives with his and Hera's 5- Ares, the god of war, Hebe, the goddess of youth and wife of Heracles, Eilithyia, the goddess of childbirth, Hephaestus, the god of metallurgy and Amara, the goddess of beauty and healing.

The angels that inhabit Perseophagus are assigned to protect the gods from Gemorsii at all costs. Gemorsii is the most evil and powerful being in all 7 universes, well, except for one other, but the point is that he wants all except himself to perish.

He is more evil than both hel and hades, the equivalents to your satan. Gemorsii seeks alliance from a Godal-Cravati, a half angel, half god. She is the only one in all universes because only one can survive at one time. She is the most powerful being in history and will continue to be as that level of power cannot be matched by anything.

Her name is Phoenix, daughter of Amara and Sean, chief angel. Nobody knows of the power the Godal-Cravati possesses and I don't think anyone ever will. In legends, Phoenix's age was never said but she was in her youth, I know that much."

Rose and I stared at the professor in a shocked trance, finally I managed to speak.

"Ummm, Dumbledore?"

"Yes Anthony?"

"The little girl we found... She told us her name was Phoenix..."

"Oh"...

"We found a letter in her pocket," chipped in Rose "we can't open it though, it's sealed magically."

"Hand it to me please Rose" Said Dumbledore urgently. He took the letter, got out his wand and started to mutter complicated spells under his breath. After minutes of trying without results he whispered "i have a feeling that this was meant for Phoenix, could you get her, I want to see her." But suddenly Phoenix was in front of them.

I stood there with my mouth open in shock , Rose sat there completely confused and Dumbledore sat with a smile on his face, his eyes twinkling merrily behind his glasses. He beckoned her forward and whispered to her.

"When you turn 11 with Lily, you will come to Hogwarts, a magic school, and we'll teach you to harness those extraordinary powers of yours. How's that?"

"I suppose, " she replied "but I'm different from Lily, I'm not a witch."

"Well no, but you do have the same powers as one, and more- much more. So when you come to Hogwarts you will have special classes with me twice a week. I will teach you as much as I know and then we will try and find out more."

"Cool, ok, see you then!" And she disappeared in a flash of golden light. Dumbledore chuckled to himself, he could already tell this girl was going to be trouble, and he was going to be laughing at his colleagues every day she was at Hogwarts.

"So what happens to Phoenix now? Where does she stay?" Asks Rose, always thinking ahead.

"Well, if you don't mind she needs adopting, preferably into a nice family whom she already trusts... You?"

"Us?" I asked

"Yes, how would you feel about adopting? Lily and her sister are already quite attached and you're the only ones who know anything about her..."

And that was how Phoenix became an Evans.


End file.
